NyaNya
Schrodinger Erviella Chester "NyaNya" is a member of Canvas Ranger, aligned with Villains and currently enrolling in the 27th division with Jester, Verbe, Kanina, and MEGA -- mainly serving as the mascot of the division. He is the pet cat of Vaein and Rina and also a student of Xaviera. He is the original Cheshire Cat, as his form was given by Alice Lidell while his identity (his current name) was given by Erviella Schrodinger. After Alice's death, her wish to keep him alive as an imaginary cat later gave him his Canvas, Cheshire Canvas. Appearance Basically, NyaNya is a round cat with purple fur while the the color of his iris are purple while the pupils are black. When switching personality with Schro, the color of his fur will turn black and the color of his iris will change into yellow. The most noticeable changes are when NyaNya and Schro took their human forms -- as NyaNya will turn into a purple-haired toddler supporting a pair of droopy cat ears while Schro will turn into a black-haired teenager supporting a pair of straight cat ears. Personality Chester "NyaNya" Even upon the first look, it's rather too easy to conclude that NyaNya's personality is that of a childish toddler. As he's easily distracted, he also has a love towards certain things and quite easy to admit how he feels even during the most embarrassing situation possible. NyaNya also has a huge appetite and loves cheese especially. Schrodinger Erviella As the counterpart of NyaNya and the one bearing all of his "pain", Schro could be considered as particularly knowledgeable and has considerable intellect. Through his accumulation of information, he is an apt judge of character and able to predict the reactions of people who he encounters. After the encounter with both Vaein and Rina, he strives to protect them as NyaNya claims that they are the most important people for the two other than Alice and Erviella (although by this point, NyaNya has yet to be able to accept that Alice is already dead). After the incident where Erviella's life became the price, Schro developed a cold and reserved exterior but in fact despite this, he could appear caring and kind. He can also be harsh at times; especially towards the people he consider as "dangerous" to his Master (mostly to Vaein and Rina). At one time, he states that he'd do anything it takes to protect them. During his interaction or rather a conversation with Sieben, it is hinted that he both idolizes and is slightly jealous of Sieben's personality. Although Schro tend to claim that he's proud of himself because he's always able to stay true to his feelings, he's also jealous of Sieben because unlike him, Schro is incapable of hiding how he truly feels. By comparison according to their conversation, both Sieben and Schro are in fact very similar, but their methods (and reasonings) are like opposite sides of a coin. Although they seemed to share a mutual animosity against each other, it could be noted that Schro in actuality respects Sieben -- as they could be considered a "reverse" of each other. Deep down, he is someone that aches for the light, as shown when he allows Vaein to pick him up and keep him as a pet cat even after the incident with Erviella -- and during certain times where he refused to resort to violence unless he has no other choice left. At one time, Schro admits of how he craves for the wholesomeness of being a "Protector" (referring to the fact that he "failed" to protect both Alice and Erviella, although the fact is their death is not his fault to begin with), even to the point that he declared himself evil because he believes he cannot reach that level. He is someone that tries hard to redeem himself. Although calm and calculating for most of the time, Schro could also develop an agressive personality when he feels threatened or when someone makes fun of Alice and Erviella way too much. History Schrodinger Erviella Schrodinger Erviella, generally known and commonly described as Schro, is the other personality of Chester. He is commonly referred as the rational one and the one deciding various things when Chester's simple mind couldn't comprehend with the situation. Schro is the personality that was formed seconds after Erviella Schrodinger's death, an embodiment of Chester's resentment because he was incapable of protecting Erviella just like how he "failed" to protect Alice. And because Chester created him as the embodiment of whatever it is he couldn't achieve with his current self, Schro could be considered as a more capable, rational, stronger, and better version of Chester. Some of his qualities and attitudes are however, a reversed version of Chester. In general, Schro is very observant and is particularly knowledgeable. Due to his long life and observant nature, he could accumulate various kind of informations and at times proved himself to be able to predict the reactions of the people who he encounters. While seemingly cold and indifferent from the outside, it is just a simple "shell" that's covering his true nature inside. Despite his outer "exterior", Schro could actually show a kind and caring side -- especially in front of those he cares about, although he find it hard to admit that he actually cares for them for most of the time (making him a male tsundere, somewhat). Due to his calm demeanor and pacifist nature, he tend to avoid resorting to violence -- only choosing to do it when he has no other option left for him. However, he'd always try to scare and demoralize his "enemies" by saying that they should stop or otherwise he'd get angry. At other times, it is also revealed that in fact, Schro is awkward around the opposite gender; mainly choosing to remain silent and listening to them instead voicing his own opinion regarding various matters that were brought onto him during the conversation. Chester once states that unless the situation calls for it, Schro is only a good listener but not good at voicing his own opinion. Schro also claims that he was "the part of Chester" responsible for the destruction of Wonderland. As he claimed, Wonderland was not destroyed because Alice died; as her death only serves to eternally preserve the Wonderland in imaginary state. The truth is, Chester was the one who destroyed the Wonderland (but he chose to reject the memory, resulting to Schro bearing the memory instead of him), because he see no purpose of Wonderland to exist if Alice is already dead and because of that, he chose to execute every single resident of Wonderland one after another while destroying and corrupting the Wonderland as well along the process. After The Duchess and Alice Liddel died, he decided to go on a journey to various parts of Wonderland; his mind has been set into destroying it along the way. The most notable of his victims are the Mad Hatter, the Knave of Hearts, the March Hare, and the Queen of Hearts -- whose power he could harness to his advantage in the current era. At that time, there is nothing but negativity inside of his mind. As someone who has weakened because he lost "everything" -- his creator, Alice Liddel, the one he loves (The Duchess, although he claimed that he's in no place to reciprocate her romantic affection to him) and his home, the Wonderland -- it made him stronger than anyone. By that time, Chester/Schro could hurt people as easily as one breathe. And because of the fact that he discovered the true nature of his power after Alice's death -- which allows him to deny certain aspects of reality about himself, he has no qualms in being destructive. Also during the time where he was the "Destroyer of Wonderland", his need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. He was the type that seriously contemplated in killing every living being on the Wonderland, himself included. After being reformed by Erviella, Chester grew more rational and started to resent himself because he destroyed his "home" out of selfish reasons -- that Wonderland has no reason to exist anymore after Alice died. However, staying with Erviella was the only thing that allowed him to keep his sanity -- allowing him to live normally as Erviella's pet cat until Erviella's eventual death. Erviella's eventual death was the main cause for Schro's personality to appear in the surface fully -- resulting to the dual personalities they wield. Abilities Invisibility The basic ability of a Cheshire Cat and it is described as the power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. Upon using this basic power, Schro and NyaNya could make two people (excluding themselves) invisible just as well at best. The limitations of this power is they could only stay invisible for ten hours in a row at best, their scent could still be picked by those with highly-attuned senses, and also in NyaNya's case, if he's scared and frightened this basic power will lose control and will cause him to turn invisible until he could calm himself down. Reality Rejection Because Chester/Schro in actuality is an imagination (an imaginary being), the true nature of his ability lies upon his capability to deny certain aspects of reality, even though it's severly limited to himself only. To put it in short, Reality Rejection allows him to turn ANYTHING (without any kind of exception) that has happened into him into nothing. Schro admits that this ability can even reverse his own death (the term "death" is used because it's easier to understand instead of "vanishing"), but it will not work with the death of others since this ability is limited to himself only. Schro discovers this ability after the death of Alice Liddel, which lead him into destroying Wonderland along the process -- rendering him to have no qualms for being destructive. Immortality It is described as the power to never die. Although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. The possessor will stay in their respective form forever, without any exception. This is just the passive effect of his Reality Rejection. By denying the fact that he "died", he can come back to life no matter how many times -- making him able to be killed, but won't stay dead permanently. Confusion Fu The practicioner of Confusion Fu doesn't have a battle style and because of the fact that they doesn't have any battle style, all they have is unpredictability. Their attacks and motions are random (or seem to be), making them difficult to read and predict. Summon : The Mad Hatter It is the very first power that Chester/Schro received after the Wonderland has been destroyed -- almost as if representing the bond he shares between the actual Mad Hatter before he moved to live with The Duchess. Upon summoning the Mad Hatter (this mainly be done by Schro), a tattered black cape along with a top hat will appear out of thin air behind him before attaching itself upon his body. The top hat of the Mad Hatter has a piece of paper that says 'Mad Hatter' as well as another piece of paper that says 'Pointless'. There are also a few playing cards on his hat attached around his hat. Along the collar of his cape, Schro also gains a silver chain and a skull that appears to act as a draw string for Mad Hatter's cape. It is believed that the skull is the skull of the actual Mad Hatter that Schro brought along with him while escaping from the Wonderland. Ability : At one time Schro notes that the power of the Mad Hatter is a bane to every single supernatural thing as it could simply destroy anything supernatural-related with relative ease. However, using it requires a tremendous amount of energy (causing a massive strain to Schro's body at the same time) and if used for an extended period of time will also destroy Schro's body as he will also be "consumed" by the "Madness" produced by the Mad Hatter. Although it's quite powerful, Schro also notes that it's a double-edged sword that's capable of destroying its enemies and user alike. In actuality, the Mad Hatter is a way for Schro to resent himself because he failed to prevent Chester from falling into Madness. As stated by Schro, he could only harness the power of the Mad Hatter for fifteen seconds before it starts destroying his body as well. Summon : The Knave of Hearts It is the second power received by Chester/Schro after the Wonderland has been destroyed -- almost as if representing the bond he shares between the actual Knave of Hearts before the later died. Upon summoning the Knave of Hearts, a silver suit of armor from the torso will appear behind Schro -- a gesture towards the late Knave of Hearts that has been preserved inside of Chester's/Schro's memory. At times, a pair of circular glowing red eyes could be seen from the empty suit of armor, making it as if the soul of the Knave of Hearts is still lingering inside though the truth has never been confirmed by Chester/Schro. Ability : Unlike the Mad Hatter, the Knave of Hearts only blesses Schro with an increase in combat abilities, super strength, enhanced defense, and slow self-recovery. There's no strict time limit for the use of Knave of Hearts and unlike the Mad Hatter, the use of the Knave of Hearts causes no actual harm to the user's body -- making it the safest combat ability to be used by Schro so far. In actuality, the Knave of Hearts is a way for Schro to resent himself because he "failed" to act as The Duchess's "knight". Summon : The March Hare It is the third power received by Chester/Schro after the Wonderland has been destroyed and it represents his relationship with the March Hare before the later died upon the destruction of Wonderland. Upon summoning the March Hare, a small rabbit (it's considered small as it's height only reach his knees) dressed with victorian suit and top hat will appear beside him before slowly climbing its way up and attaching itself upon his shoulder. Compared to the other "people of Wonderland" that he could summon, the March Hare seemed to be the only one that does not bear a hostile appearance. Ability : Unlike the other abilities he could use, the March Hare doesn't grant Schro any increase in combat capability or granting him with frightening offensive ability. Instead, the March Hare blesses Schro with an extraordinary ability to analyze his surroundings. At the same time, it also grants him the capability of self-recovery that's even greater to the one granted by the Knave of Hearts. Other than granting a high capability of self-recovery, the ability of March Hare could also restore Schro when he has used too much power, "pulling" him away from the Madness while restoring his stamina and nursing him back to health. However, Schro also noted that the March Hare can only be used twice a day -- as using it for too many times "will drag the poor rabbit into Madness just as well". Schro noted that the March Hare is one of the gentlest "person" he has ever known in the entire Wonderland. Berserk : The Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts was the last and the ultimate power that Schro received after escaping from the Wonderland -- as it represents his hatred for the actual Queen of Hearts. It is believed that at the same time, the Queen of Hearts is the embodiment of Schro's destructive impulses -- to kill everything, himself included -- from the time where he made his mind to destroy the Wonderland completely. Upon summoning the Queen of Hearts, or better known as The Beheading Queen (note that Schro also refers to her as the "Red Lady" in some cases), firstly a silhouette of a lady dressed in royal gown would appear behind Schro. It will eventually grow clearer, revealing a beautiful lady with long dark-colored hair wearing a blood-red gown while carrying a butcher knife upon one of her hands. Upon her back is a pair of skeletal wings that are as sharp as knives -- considered as extra tools that she could use to decapitate her opponents. Upon summoning the Queen of Hearts, it will instantly target the nearest living being -- no matter friend or foe -- as an offering so Schro would be able to harness her power without allowing it to lose control. While in use, Schro will gain increased speed, defense, immense strength, combat abilites, and self recovery -- while the Queen of Hearts itself is capable to decapitate anything that Schro consider as his enemy. The wound inflicted by the Queen of Hearts also cannot be recovered with magecraft or any other unnatural means without exception (rendering any healing from any kind of external source useless) -- only allowing the wound to recover naturally as the time passes. If Schro attempts to harness her power without firstly giving it an offering, it might fight against him. This indicates he has yet to get over his hatred for the actual Queen of Hearts for taking The Duchess from him. Schro considers the Queen of Hearts as the most unstable and the most dangerous ability inside of his arsenal. While having a far more dangerous destructive force and posses an even more dangerous threat compared to the Mad Hatter,' the Queen of Hearts also consume the entirety of Cheshire Canvas' -- severly endangering his ability to exist at the same time. Schro also noted that harnessing the power of the Queen of Hearts means killing himself in the process. Canvas-rangeR War of Vanguard F During the War of Vanguard F, NyaNya (along with the rest of the 27th Villain Division) was sent to encounter the 27th Division of the Hero side and the battle occured in Flavor Bliss Alam Sutra, Serpong -- mainly in the Wendy's Restaurant to put it in detail. In this War, he was set to encounter Ravenia, resulting to him to assume his Synchro-GAZER form in order to fight her more properly. Even so, in reality NyaNya has little to no desire to fight and only put up a fight because he's a member of the Vanguard F. Schro in the other place, was worried that even though they already assumed their Synchro-GAZER, Chester wouldn't be strong enough to bear all of the power flowing inside of them and that's mainly why he decided to take control in the middle control of the War and took a full control of Synchro-GAZER. Although the Villain side put up quite a fight (and so does the Hero side), their hope was cut short upon the appearance of Mazo, the Leader of the Hero Faction. And during the fight, Synchro-GAZER was destroyed by both Mazo and the rest of the 27th Division of the Hero side, leaving NyaNya practically in the mercy of the enemy. By the end of the War of Vanguard F, he was spared but severely weakened. It made him realize his helplessness without the appearance of his actual hosts (Alice Lidell and Erviella Schrodinger) and eventually made him realize that he was chasing after two people who are already dead. This fact left him in despair and as he realizes that his "Reason for Existence" is already gone, his will to exist starts diminishing as well. Death After the war of Pioneer F, NyaNya finally found himself to be able to accept the fact that Alice is already dead -- and because of that, he came to a conclusion that because Alice is no longer alive, then there's no reason for him to be alive as well, mainly because he couldn't be together with Alice. Schro warned him that if he accept that fact, then they'd cease to exist, but NyaNya claimed that it's fine. It's fine because if they vanish, surely they'd be able to see Alice again. The night after the war of Pioneer F, NyaNya's personality collapsed completely; leaving only Schro to control what's left of their body. Although the personality has collapsed, there's still a small bit of consciousness left and Schro realizes that. In desperation, the next night (a day after the war of Pioneer F) Schro decided to bring what's left of NyaNya's consciousness to Rina -- in hope that her personality and attitude would be able to bring what's left of NyaNya's consciousness back to normal. This seemed to work only for a moment, however later, it only proved to actually end in vain. Instead of being able to think that they should stay alive, NyaNya decided to bid farewell to Rina as well and in the very end, Schro is finally able to accept NyaNya's decision. It is hinted of how much NyaNya didn't want to leave Rina's side -- repeatedly saying that it's sad of how they couldn't bring themselves to tell Rina that they're going to vanish because they know that it would make her sad. After telling Rina (who's already asleep at that time) how much the two loved her and even though they vanished their feelings and their love towards her would never change, NyaNya decided to give in. And that very night, NyaNya's personality collapsed completely, leaving only Schro behind. The next day, Schro decided to visit Xaviera's shop in his human form, claiming that they're already able to pay the price of their wish to see Alice again -- but she must first accompany them biding farewell to Vaein. Although in front of Xaviera Schro claims that he's going to bid farewell, the truth is he actually assault Vaein the moment they see each other -- resulting to a small fight to occur between the two of them. The reason of why Schro decided to attack Vaein instead of actually biding farewell is because Schro wanted to distract her thought from searching for NyaNya (who's by this point already vanished) and wanted her to hate him (who was incapable of protecting NyaNya to the very end). During their fight, Schro tried his best to invoke hatred from Vaein, attacking her and trying to hurt her the best he could (physically and mentally) just so she'd end up hating him very much that she didn't even want him to exist anymore. At the last moments, where Schro notices that he no longer has time left and Vaein already realize who he actually is, Schro decided to stop attacking Vaein and apologized to her with an apologetic smile. He apologized to her and claimed that he never meant the words he said to her during their fight and vanished before being able to tell how they (NyaNya and him) loved her so much that they didn't want to leave her side. Whether Vaein and Rina are willing to bring him back after his death, it has yet to be confirmed. Salvage Trivia * NyaNya's and Schro's zodiac sign is Leo. * Before gaining a proper name, Alice and The Duchess addressed him as "Cheshire Puss". * His real name (as given by Erviella) is Chester. "NyaNya" is a nickname given by Erviella to him. * Their names are actually two names combined into one. The first one is "Schrodinger Erviella" (the reverse of Erviella's name) and "Chester" with "NyaNya" added in the end; hence Schrodinger Erviella Chester NyaNya. * The names of Schro's and NyaNya's genderswap is Erviella Eirensha Mystarinoa and Celine Arverianna, respectively. * Schro suffers from a severe case of inferiority complex. * Schro's sometimes pessimistic mindset is also a result from his inferiority complex. * Schro admits that the fact is both NyaNya and him as no need to eat and to sleep -- as they're an imaginary being who has no need of it. He also admitted that they're doing that (eating and sleeping) only for the luxury of it. * After the "revival", Schro noted that the appearance of the Cheshire Canvas has been changed as well -- indirectly referring to the "hosts" has been changed. * Schro often refers to Frau as "Bambina", an Italian for "baby-girl" -- a kind of teasing because Frau is a Comare, which he believes to always be spoiled by her Mafia Family. * While NyaNya has a strange love for cheese, his other personality (Schro) in fact hates cheese. * Schro claims the reasons they're capable of existing are : ** Alice wished for them to keep existing ** Chester refuses to accept that Alice is dead, hence why they're "searching" for Alice * When Chester is finally able to accept Alice's death, Schro claims that they will cease to exist as their original "reason of existence" is "to be by Alice's side". If Alice's already dead (meaning that the one giving them to reason to keep existing is already gone), then there's no reason for them to keep existing anymore. * Schro referes to Sieben as "Moebius", the same like Sieben refers to him as "Cheshire". * Both Schro and Sieben shares a mutual animosity against each other. Strangely, NyaNya and Sieben are actually capable of getting along quite well. * NyaNya's changing personalities are a reference to a part in Lewis Caroll's "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland" -- the part where the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. Tropes * Almighty Janitor : Though he could prove to be quite powerful because of his actual power, don't forget about his main personality and the fact that he's nothing more than a simple Cheshire Cat. * Anti-Villain : Type II - Woobie Anti-Villain. * Armor-Piercing Question : Done by Sieben before the start of their battle in the Abyss. * Back from the Dead : After Sieben killed him in the Abyss, he used his Reality Rejection willingly to come back to life. * Berserk Button : Alice and Erviella. * Blue Oni : To Sieben. * Broken Ace : Schro. * Can't Ever Win : The fact is, it's just Schro is incapable of claiming victory. He can pull of incredible stunts, run rings around everyone else, and even achieve his objective but he will never, ever actually say or feel like he's won. So he never does. * Catch Phrase : "I love Vaein-sama and Rina Onee-chan!" for NyaNya while "Stop that. I'll seriously get angry." for Schro. * Cessation of Existence : It's the case when you die, and you cease to exist. No afterlife. No feeling, no thought, no perception, no existence. Your existence — everything you were '— simply disappears; you know nothing, you feel nothing, and you '''are '''nothing. * Chaotic Neutral : NyaNya is Chaotic Neutral Type-I. * Cheshire Cat Grin : ... you know what NyaNya is, right? * Cowardly Lion : Schro in this case. * Death Seeker : Schro in this case. He's trying to redeem himself for the "sins" he's committed, even if that means throwing away his life. This is actually ironic because of the fact that nothing could truly harm him except if it's directed towards his Cheshire Canvas. * Defeat Means Friendship : With Sieben, after Sieben killed him in the Abyss to put it in detail. * Determinator : Schro in general. * Deuteragonist : Schro in this case. The main personality is NyaNya, don't you forget that. Schro is after all just an extra personality that was born from NyaNya's mental trauma, right? * Even Evil Has Standards : Schro in general, following the fact that he indeed joined the Villain faction -- "I'm up for being all evil, but not too much until it could be considered as overkill. That's messed up." * Everyone Calls Him Barkeep : Heck, Schrodinger Erviella is not even his real name. It's just a reversed version of Erviella's name. * The Fettered * I Just Want to Be Normal : Is it wrong to wish for a happy normal life as a pet cat with Vaein and Rina? * Immortality : A ressurective immortality case. * Implacable Man : No attack can truly harm him. No longer true if the attack is directed at his Cheshire Canvas. * Inferiority Superiority Complex : NyaNya is an inverted one in this case. He has no sense of self-worth, and thinks that without Alice, his life is meaningless, while actually being far more capable, strong-willed, and charismatic than he believes. * Made of Iron : Due to his power, he can easily shrug off any kind of beating. And in addition, because of his murky past, Schro also has an almost abnormal tolerance to pain. * Mind Over Matter : His main power is imagination (even though it's limited to himself only and it seems that he rarely use it), the "I think therefore I am" kind of thing. Too bad that his default mindset is "It's impossible for me to win, but I'm not allowed to lose either" -- the very thing that's preventing him to actually win over something. * Neutral Evil : Schro is Neutral Evil Type-I. * Not So Different : With Sieben. * Only Known by Their Nickname : Like what stated above, Schrodinger is not his actual name. In actuality, he doesn't even have a name. Schrodinger Erviella is just a way he identify and differentiate himself from the main personality, Chester. * Reality Warper : Schro's "Reality Rejection" allows him to reject anything without exception. The only limitation seems to be the fact that it's limited to himself only; rejecting the reality that has happened to him at will. * Ret Gone : "'All memory of your existence will be wiped from reality. You will die, and no one will mourn." — Magic: The Gathering, "Door to Nothingness * Undying Loyalty : To Alice and Erviella before he finally accept that the two were already dead. * Unskilled, but Strong : Compared to Sieben, he has little to no experience when it comes to fighting -- let alone having a battle style. But despite that, the very reason to be cautious around him is because he's very well aware of how to use his power to the best extent without actually holding himself back. * Would Hit A Girl : While Schro does express some reluctance at "seriously kicking a girl", he nevertheless will fight them if it's a serious situation. References http://AitoYuuki.deviantart.com/